


Move Over

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Alexander, Eliza, and John thought it was going to be a nice, quiet night. But having three kids means no quiet nights.





	Move Over

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing Elams. I love Eliza/Alexander and I love Alexander/John but I love it ten times more when it's all three of them. They just are too precious for this world. 
> 
> 17\. We don't have enough blankets.

Alexander Jr. was the first to make a ruckus. He had just turned two and was experimenting with trying to climb over his crib bars to get out. He wasn’t too great at being an escaped convict though because he fell back into his crib and started to wail.

            “I’ve got him.” John got up with a yawn and went to the nursery. He picked up AJ and cradled him close. “Okay, okay, dad’s got you.” He said gently. “Did you hurt yourself? That’s why you don’t climb, bud.”

            AJ sniffled and continued to cry. “Owie!”

            “You’re okay.” John soothed and rubbed his son’s back. “How about you come sleep with us tonight?”

            AJ, who wanted that to begin with, nodded and started to settle down.

            John walked back to the master bedroom and went to lay down in the middle with AJ. “We’ve got a guest for the night.” He informed his husband and wife.

            “Oh, that’s okay.” Eliza cooed and cuddled close to John and Alexander Jr.

            “He’s little, he’ll fit.” Alexander smiled and watched as their youngest instantly started to fall back asleep in his husband’s arms.

            Not a few moments later, and the door opened. “Dada?” Little Angie had heard her dad’s footsteps in the hall.

            John glanced up over AJ’s curls. “Yes, princess?”

            Angie saw her younger brother and pouted. “Not fair.” She crossed her arms over her chest. She had learned the action from Alexander, whom she mirrored frequently.

            Alexander sighed when he realized the monster he’d made and reached an arm out. “C’mon, you can come lay down too. Just for tonight though.”

            Angie crawled up into the bed and wedged herself between Alexander and John.

            “Oh, another guest?” Eliza smiled. “Or is that a bed bug?” She reached over to tickle Angie’s feet.

            The young girl giggled and squirmed. “Momma it’s me!” She exclaimed.

            “I see it’s just my Angie.” Eliza smiled. “Goodnight, lovie.”

            Nearly an hour passed and all five of them had fallen asleep. Philip, who had just woken up from a nightmare, crept down the hall to his parents’ room. He was a little dismayed to see the bed was already occupied with his youngest siblings, but he wasn’t deterred and he wasn’t going to sleep on the floor either. He stealthily moved over Eliza’s legs and burrowed under the covers between her and John.

           

            Four in the morning and Alexander woke up extremely cold. He looked down and realized he had no covers or blankets. He glanced to his left and saw that the kids who were all clinging to John had hoarded all the blankets. Philip on his left, Angie on his right, and AJ smack dab on his chest. He saw that even Eliza’s share of the blankets had been stolen. He sighed and stood up. He carefully distributed some blankets back over Eliza and then went to go sleep in Philip’s room. He wondered what happened when they had more kids. Surely he and Eliza would be kicked out of their room. He had no idea that they would end up having four more kids.


End file.
